Enemies of the Heirs Beware
by NightFuryFanfic
Summary: After defeating Tom and the basilisk in the chamber Harry is transported to unknown location along with three others but what does Godric Gryffindor and the other founders have to do with this. Plots unfold friends become enemies and unexpected people make the best of allies can they save magical Britain.


Having destroyed the diary and Tom along with it, Harry stood up but faltered as the Basilisk venom racing through his veins began to take full effect making his vision blur and legs become unsteady. Just as Harry collapsed and accepted his fate, Fawkes landed gently on Harry's injured arm and with a tilt of his majestic head let a couple of tears fall into the gaping wound, sealing it shut and neutralizing the potent venom. Looking up at the beautiful bird, Harry silently thanked Fawkes, eyes shining with tears of joy and relief as he felt the energy return to his body. Standing up, Harry marched over to the fallen Basilisk, yanking the Gryffindor sword from its place in its skull with a soft squelch before turning his attention to the still unconscious Ginny. But before Harry could take action, he was violently transported away from the Chamber, Hogwarts wards stopping nothing.

With a bright flash of golden light, Harry reappeared into a large room very similar in appearance to the Gryffindor common room with its large warm fireplace and inviting red and gold decor. Looking cautiously around, Harry took a few hesitant steps, eyes darting around the room sword in one hand and wand in the other. Suddenly a small chuckle echoed around the room startling Harry and causing him to spin around on the spot.

"Calm down dear boy, no harm will come to you here" said a ghostly apparition in the corner.

Stumbling slightly backward in shock, Harry attempted to recompose himself and muster his courage but only managed to stutter out "who are you?"

"My Dear heir, I'm Godric Gryffindor of whom im sure you've heard of." The ghost replied, stepping forward.

Straightening up, Harry lowered his wand and sword and made a step towards the ghost of Godric Gryffindor and presented him his sword.

"No young heir the sword is now yours along with my title and everything that comes with it."

"What do you mean?" Harry questioned, confusion marring his features.

"I will teach you everything I know in the art of magic and combat both with a wand and weapons such as the Gryffindor sword and finally once I deem you worthy and ready I will bestow you with my power," Godric explained with a small smile at Harry's expression of shock and awe. "But first you must learn, these chambers were designed by myself and the other founders to stop aging and almost stop time every month in here is only second outside, so you have plenty of time to learn.

Gesturing towards a door, Godric Gryfindor floated forward and entered through the doorway into a new room Harry hot on his tail with excitement and determination coursing through his veins. The new room was a large chamber, with practice dummies, dueling arenas and targets scattered throughout.

"Welcome young heir to the battle room," Godric stated, gesturing around at the various items.

"Its Harry sir, Harry Potter."

"Yes sorry, I do apologize Harry for not asking I was just caught up in the moment."

"The moment sir?" Harry questioned.

"Yes, Harry you see the fact that you are here, means that Hogwarts has chosen the four new heirs, who I'm sure you will meet in time, the new heirs will individually embody what their house respects most, you Harry, have courage, bravery and the will to stand up for what's right to the bitter end, your acts proved to the school you were the person to be my heir and that is the reason you are here." Godric explained, "Now, let's begin."

For the next few months, Harry was training hard improving his control over his spells as well as learning to cast non verbally all whilst continuing to increase his arsenal both in offensive and defensive magic. Currently, Harry was practicing using the sword of Gryffindor to block and deflect magic.

"Rember Harry your sword is a powerful tool able to do many feats of magic in combat but beware it will not stop everything the unforgivable for one so constant awareness of the battle and the spells being used is key to your survival" Godric Griffindor stated launching a powerful blasting hex which Harry deflected with the blade, but into the ground at his feet throwing him backward and ripping the sword from his grip. Thinking quickly Harry rolled back on to his feet hand outstretched, summoning the sword back to him just in time to block a high powered stunner which crackled and fizzled out in a shower of sparks upon contact with the blade. Deciding to go on the offensive Harry summoned lightning channeling it into the sword of Gryffindor before thrusting it forward, the purple lightning ripping through the air eager to destroy and obey it's master's wishes. Unfortunately for Harry Godric was not fazed and with a quick flick of his wand the lightning clashed with a golden shield of raw and untamed energy both spells battling it out, but at last the lightning faded and with a cheeky Grin, Godric sent a barrage of spells right back leaving Harry flat on his back bound and gagged covered burns and cuts.

"That was impressive Harry, and very few wizards would be able to stop that, but please remember you can't rely on raw power alone to achieve your goals" Godric gently stated undoing the binds on Harry and healing his wounds shut.

Meanwhile, in very similar chambers not far from Harry three others were training, the new heir of Slytherin, Daphne Greengrass was practicing her knife-throwing skills launching knives with pint accuracy into moving training dummies whilst dodging incoming spellfire. Neville Longbottom the heir of Hufflepuff was practicing dueling with his sword similar to Harry ducking and weaving spells in an attempt to make a strike on the dummy. And Finally, Luna Lovegood who was currently drawing an intricate array of runes that can be used to freeze a body in time stopping them from dying even seconds from death.

A year and a half of Training later and no one any wiser all four heirs were transported into a chamber with the founders looking over them. Looking around the new room, Harry noticed Neville, not the shy chubby boy he was before but a confident and strong-looking young man.

"Harry is that you," Neville asked, shocked at seeing his friend.

"Yea mate it's me" Harry, looking at the other two people in the room. "Daphne Greengrass right," He said looking at the tall blond with icy blue eyes and aristocratic features.

"Right in one Potter," Daphne replied eyeing Harry up and down.

Ignoring the passive aggression, for now, Harry moved on looking at the other blond in the room, who had cloudy blue eyes that looked like they saw nothing but everything at the same time "err, sorry but I don't recognize you."

"Not to worry Harry potter im in the year below I woudnt have expected you to know little old Luna."

After brief introductions, Neville and Harry made small talk with the occasional input from luna whilst Daphne stayed silent just observing until suddenly they were interrupted by a bright golden flash. The founders had appeared on a large stone platform just above the four heirs.

"Attention heirs we have discussed and we have all decided that you are worthy of our final gifts," Godric said looking at each and every one of them.

"Now you will step into the runic circle and make an oath to hold up the qualities treasured by your house and use your power to change the world for the better," Rowena continued drawing a runic circle on the ground.

"Daphne Greengrass, please step into the circle and take your oath." the founders said as one.

Stepping forward Daphne crossed the runes threshold which suddenly flared with Greenflames "I Daphne Greengrass promise to uphold the values that house Slytherin conducts itself with cunning, ambition and subtlety." What followed was a golden auror being ripped from Salazar Slytherin vanishing his ghost and bestowing Daphne with his magical strength, followed by a sudden flash and Daphne Greengrass Slytherin vanished.

This was then followed by Neville and Luna who both vanished along with there respected founders Ghost. Looking up at Godric, Harry smiled sadly at the soon to be gone friend and mentor.

"Before we continue Harry I have a few more gifts for you," Godric Griffindor said summoning Harry some flexible and sporty battle robes, followed by some dragon hide boots, gauntlets and finally a shield with Griffindors crest on it. "Now step into the circle and say your oath."

Stepping forward, Harry entered the circle and said his oath and with a flash, the events repeated themselves with Harry vanishing and reappearing with the others in a separate room, but just before Harry could continue his body violently convulsed and he hit the floor. The pure magic coursing through his veins, ripping him apart and destroying him from the inside. Twisting in agony a silent scream ripped from Harry's throat.


End file.
